The present invention relates generally to coin chutes and more particularly to coin chutes adapted to receive and accumulate a predetermined number of coins or the like to close a normally-open electrical control circuit, after which the coins are released or unloaded into a coin box or similar receptacle and the control circuit restored to its normally-open condition.
Generally, prior art coin chutes adapted to receive a fixed number of coins per single cycle of operation are not adapted to keep pace with a constantly fluctuating economy wherein changing prices often require alteration of coin-operated vending machines or the like on an almost periodic schedule. When the price of an item fluctuates, requiring modification of the coin collecting apparatus, the entire apparatus has to be completely replaced or substantially altered, often driving fluctuating profits to an undesirably low level, and even preventing automated vending of certain classes of goods. The present invention solves this problem by providing a coin chute or the like wherein the number of coins or similar tokens received by the chute is adjustable, permitting simple alteration of the collecting apparatus when required by change of item price. When a plurality of the coin chutes of the present invention are utilized in parallel systems, for example, separate, parallel coin receptive chutes for each of the coins in present common usage throughout the United States, the device may be set to receive any quantity of coins ranging in total monetary value from zero to several dollars.
Each coin receptive chute is adapted to receive a predetermined number of coins, permitting incremental variation between the upper and lower limits of a fluctuating price with ease and economy, and permitting use of the vending apparatus for ever expanding fields of endeavor without limitation due to frequent price fluctuation. The device of the present invention provides a coin chute adapted to receive and retain a certain quantity of tokens, rejecting any tokens thereafter inserted until the device is reset, presumably after the vending operation is complete. Once one less than a predetermined number of coins have been inserted in the coin receptive chute and retained thereby, the next coin inserted therein automatically closes a control circuit. The control circuit is then reset so the cycle may be repeated.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide a coin-token actuated circuit-closing device in association with a coin receptive chute wherein the device is adapted to close a normally-open electrical control circuit in response to receipt by the coin chute of an adjustable, predetermined number of coins or like tokens of specific size or configuration.
It is further an object of the invention to provide means for rejecting undersized coins and coins in excess of the predetermined number required to actuate the circuit-closing mechanism associated with a particular coin chute.
Other objects and features of the invention will be readily apparent from the following drawings and description.